A Scamander Goodbye
by FinneganHart
Summary: Picks up on the bridge in the aftermath of Crimes of Grindelwald. Sometimes goodbyes take a longtime. This can be a standalone story, but I have imagined at least one other chapter. So to be continued?


Left standing on the Hogwarts bridge, Tina took in the vistas, trying to imagine life as a student at the massive school. After a time Newt reappeared with Professor Dumbledore. Theseus walked toward the two other men as they made their way back to the unlikely group standing on the bridge. They seemed to be deep in conversation, oblivious to the weary travelers waiting in the cold. When the three men finally approached them there was purpose on their faces. Dumbledore spoke, "I believe we have a plan in place. There are no guarantees of course, but it's our best hope to defeat Grindewald." Newt's eyes were cast downward as his old professor spoke. Tina tried to make eye contact, but he was glued to his feet.

Dumbledore continued, "Newt and I must journey to find the final pieces needed to help fight him." At this announcement Tina's eyes pleaded with Newt to look up. It worked. As he peered up from beneath his floppy hair he caught her giving him that sideways gaze of disappointment he was all too familiar with. This time it's was compounded with a new sadness and pain that shown in her dark eyes. He felt gutted and yet powerless to fix it.

Theseus took over announcing the rest of the plan. "The rest of us can return to the ministry in London." Tina looked around at Nagini and Jacob, unsure if he just meant the other British Aurors or the entire group. "Ms. Goldstein, I believe we can sort things out on the other side of the pond. I'd like to arrange a special posting for you back in London…if that is satisfactory?" He tried to hide any tone of authority as he was still a little afraid of her after what she had done to him in Paris. Still taken aback by these sudden plans, she looked at Newt for any sign of reassurance. He just stared at her with pleading eyes. She took a deep breath and simply nodded in agreement. "Good then." Theseus said, somewhat glad she didn't put up a fight.

"WAIT!" Tina's brain finally returned to her. "What about the rest…." She trailed off as she indicated the others on the bridge with her. "Jacob is not safe to return to America. And…" She wasn't sure how to refer to the maledictous woman she had just met.

Theseus hadn't thought about a solution for either of them. Before he could respond, Dumbledore stepped in. "I believe we can give them a safe haven here at Hogwarts." Tina did not like this answer. Right now Jacob was the closest connection she had to her sister and she did not want him out of her sight. "No, I need to protect him…he's a no-maj….muggle as you say."

Newt tried to reassure her, "It's okay Tina. They will both be perfectly safe here. Hogwarts is probably the safest place on earth." She answered him with another of her sideways glances. When she had first done this to him back in New York it was like she was relaying an entire speech to him with one look. It hadn't changed, but he wasn't always clear on the exact meaning she was trying to convey when she did this. This time he understood, but knew she needed to agree. "Please, Tina."

Theseus interjected, "Plus, we likely keep you occupied back in London, Ms. Goldstein. Newt's right, they will be safer here." She shot him a look that made his last few words practically inaudible.

Jacob stepped from behind her. "It's okay Tina. I'm good. We are good." He put out his hand for Nagini to come with him. She followed cautiously. Theseus moved toward Tina and the other aurors, making it clear he was ready to go their separate ways. She bit her lip as the rushed goodbye was suddenly becoming final. Was this really about to happen. She had just gotten Newt back after dreaming of him for so long and now he was simply going to whisk away without another thought or even a goodbye. She knew he would never make any sort of gesture in front of all these people. Still she couldn't help but wonder was this really it?

She turned to walk the same way Theseus was heading and glanced at Newt who was still planted in the same spot. "Well goodbye Mr. Scamander." He thought her voiced sounded like a combination of a melodic song and painful cry. He looked up, now panicking a bit. "Wait, Tina." She stopped and turned back around to face him. The others all stopped at his sudden protest and couldn't help but watch as Newt quietly approached her. He wasn't sure what to say and so he stood silently in front of her for a long time until she whispered. "Yes?"

He managed to spit out something finally, "Be careful." She gave a half-laugh at this. "Careful?" she questioned. "I'm not the one going on a dangerous secret mission. I think I should be wishing you to be careful."

He smiled up at her and agreed "Right…uhhh. What I mean to say is…I hope you will be okay… in London I mean. And perhaps you can go easy on Theseus." She smiled shyly at him as she quietly replied, "I will." What they couldn't bring themselves to say was instead communicated through both their eyes. Tina took a deep breath, remembering how their last goodbye ended. She knew she should not expect anything more from him so she tried to help make it easier: "Alright then…goodbye Newt." She made to leave again.

She was surprised to find him pull her by the elbow to face him again. She sucked in a breath as the feeling of his hand on her arm sent electricity through her entire body. He inched a bit closer this time looking at her for permission for his sudden intrusion. She found him pulling her into a very unexpected hug as he whispered into her ear "May I?" She answered him by completely relaxing into his warm grip. She was suddenly aware that they had an audience as someone cleared their throat. She was sure it was Theseus and made a mental note to punish him later. She knew they were waiting, but her body now seemed to be floating as if she was under a spell. She had to fight to focus and rip herself away from Newt. They both felt a sudden cold emptiness as they separated. Tears threatened in both wizards' eyes. She gave him one last tearful smile and finally turned and walked slowly away.

Newt stood for another second. He was suddenly reminded of the mistake he made last time they departed. He had mentally scolded himself for it ever since. He was also all too aware of everyone else on the bridge, but suddenly it didn't matter. She was walking away from him right now. Life had just changed. The stakes were higher than they had ever been and he was tired of fearing the unknown. In a few seconds he made up his mind. He dashed towards Tina, spun her around, and took her shocked face gently into his hands. He paused a moment as they both searched each other's eyes and finally captured her lips with his. What started out as a hard desperate embrace dissolved quickly into a tender passionate kiss.

The entire group of onlookers stared at the two of them entwined in each other's arms. Dumbledore smiled as he put his hands in his pockets. Jacob's eyes gleamed with joy for his friends. Theseus smirked as he was easily overheard saying, "Newt, you dirty dog." Tina smiled into their kiss as she overheard him. They barely managed to pull apart, both panting for air. They had to leave right now or they would never be able to part. He grabbed her hand one last time. "Goodbye Tina. Please…stay in London. I'll try and be back as soon as I can." A shiver ran up Tina's body when she saw how his eyes burned into her. She paused before pulling her hands from his. "Goodbye Newt!" She quickly turned and dashed toward a still smirking Theseus who was waiting for her hand to disapparate. "Shall we?" The group of aurors suddenly disappeared in a flash as Newt looked on.

Left alone in the middle of the bridge, he turned on his heels and was met by the remaining group who were all still smiling at him in approval. As he walked to join them he heard Dumbledore gleefully ask, "I guess we need to hurry up and find what we need to destroy this thing and get you back to London then?" With a new found confidence Newt answered him, "Damn right."


End file.
